


Accidents Happen, I Guess

by AmazingFrerard



Category: Evanescence (Band), Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bob loves Frank but the feelings arent returned, But there isnt any drama there, But they both turned out to be gay, Carriers, Comments feed me better than pizza, Donald will come around eventually, Donna is happy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Frank gets accidently pregnant, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Happy ending and i will do a sequel, Hurt/Comfort, I bet you can all guess who the dad is, Im not totally evil, Jamia and Lindsey have a son, Jamia is Franks ex girlfriend, Jane The Virgin - Freeform, Linda is happy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Frank, Protective Bob, Protective Gerard, Protective Ray, Protectiveness, Strangers to Lovers, protective Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I accidently inseminated you." The doctor shifts nervously and Frank gapes. Mikey next to him copying his expression.</p><p>"You what?!" Frank can't believe this. Less than a month ago he found out he could have kids and now he's fucking pregnant? Frank really hates hospitals. And doctors. Man, fuck doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stomachaches

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! I got this idea from a TV Show called Jane the Virgin but it isn't an Au of that dw. I just thought hey there should be a Frerard Mpreg where Frank gets accidently pregnant and coincidently the sperm belongs to Gerard. SO! Hey hoe here it is. I cant promise when I will update but I hope at least once a week. Or twice. Whatever just read.

He knew that when the cramps started it was going to be bad news. It was some gut feeling, the sinking you get low down and you know your instincts are right even if you refuse to acknowledge them.

Frank Iero got sick all the fucking time. It didn’t matter if it was summer and so hot that your ear wax would melt. He could get sick- and injured. He was a clumsy motherfucker and he was always getting himself into shit. Ray was the one to pull him away from it though, well he tried to anyway.

This is why, when Frank starts getting pains in his stomach, he ignored it and went about his relatively normal life. His job was at night and not even that long so the pain medication would last, right?

It started again at around eleven at night. He was behind the bar with Mikey and Ray whilst Bob was doing his usual thing by the door and Brian and Dewees were in the office. He was wiping down the bar when pain shot through his stomach.

He let out a groan and bent forward, eyes clamped shut and arms instinctively wrapping around himself. After a few moments Frank remembered how to breath- he didn’t realise he stopped- and straightened himself, opening his eyes to be greeted with the worried faces of two of his best friends.

“Frankie?” Mikey speaks first after some awkward eye contact between the three. His voice is just a bit louder than the music and even though to most his facial expression would look rather blank to an outsider, Frank could see the corner of his mouth twitch down slightly and his eyes crinkle. In Mikey Way terms- that meant he was worried.

“Im fine guys. It’s just a slight stomach ache.” Frank tries to assure them. He puts on his most earnest face, eyes wide as if to beam trust-me into their brains.

“If you’re sure.” Ray sighs hesitantly and nods slightly, Mikey nods too but Frank can tell he’s going to be watched from now on.

Frank’s fine and lasts until they close up the bar. They’re all stood outside at ass o’clock but it’s fine because Mikey gives him a smoke. Fuck he’s been needing one for hours. And a pee, and coffee.

Bob turns to him and opens his mouth to speak but then Frank is bending in pain again, exhaling heavily. The pain just happens so suddenly and then it leaves just as abruptly. It’s like something is constricting inside him. Maybe he has an Alien egg growing inside his intestines.

Bob grabs at his arms and positions him upright again, when Frank opens his eyes he can see them all crowding round him and looking worried.

“Frank, what’s wrong?” Is what Bob asks when he knows Frank can actually answer him. Frank blinks for a second before shrugging slightly.

“I’m not sure, I’ve been having stomach pains for a few days.” It’s not a very specific answer and not really anything to cause an alarm amongst his friends but he sees Mikey purse his lips slightly and knows he’s going to be dragged to the hospital when he wakes up.

“I’m taking you to the hospital tomorrow… or today.” Mikey says and Frank thinks- _Told you_ \- bitterly to himself along with a visible grimace. He’s had enough hospital experiences to write 5 fucking novels. Huh, maybe that can be the next fucking Harry Potter- but in a hospital.

“There’s no convincing you lot otherwise is there?” Frank asks and immediately Brian, Mikey, Bob, Ray and even fucking Dewees- the traitor- all shake their head and Frank sighs.

“Fine but I’m going to sleep now. Bob can make sure I don’t end up dead in some drain. Im so lucky to have a huge dude for a roommate.” Frank sees Bob’s lips quirk slightly at the corners. He knows Bob takes it as his personal responsibility to remind Frank of how tiny he is compared to the rest of them. Well, Brian isn’t really _that much_ taller than him but he has a more intimidating look. Kinda.

They say their byes and then all head off to the place their beds are at. Bob keeps looking at Frank from the corner of his eye as if he needs to catch him if he falls- _oh, how poetic._

“I’ll be fine Bobert. You’ll see. Mikey will take me to get checked out and it will be nothing.” Frank grins cheekily and Bob agrees just to appear optimistic.

But oh how he was wrong.

 

 


	2. Not So Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on the exam bed, Frank was jittery from nerves and also cold. The room was cool although slightly heated due to the time of year. He was wearing a hospital gown and Mikey was sitting next to the bed, looking bored as he texted whoever on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that a new chapter. Hehe. I actually looked all this shit up so if anything is wrong then blame the internet.

**_Monday 15 th March 2004_ **

Sitting on the exam bed, Frank was jittery from nerves and also cold. The room was cool although slightly heated due to the time of year. He was wearing a hospital gown and Mikey was sitting next to the bed, looking bored as he texted whoever on his phone.

The doctor took just over an hour when examining Frank then disappeared off without another word. It’s been a while since then. Frank was never great at sitting still- something the nuns at his school always whacked him for.

Noise could be heard from all throughout the hospital. People talking, machines beeping and footsteps. That last one made Frank sit up slightly because a second later the doctor was walking through the door with a clipboard and a slight crease between his eyebrows. That wasn’t good.

The doctor cleared his throat slightly which in turn got Mikey’s attention because he flipped his sidekick shut and straightened up in the uncomfortable chair. The doctor glanced nervously at Frank then at Mikey before looking back at Frank again.

“Do you wish to have your friend in here or would you rather be alone, Mr Iero?” The doctor asked and Frank knew he wasn’t going to like the news. He didn’t like that word; _Alone_.

“Mikey can stay.” Frank decided and the doctor nodded slightly before sighing.

“Were you aware you were a carrier, Mr Iero?” The doctor asked and Frank’s mind blanked out for a few seconds before he slowly shook his head, no. No he did not know he was a carrier.

Carriers were males that could have their own children. It was brilliant for gay couples- unless you weren’t a carrier. Frank had no idea. How could he?

Mikey looked mildly shocked, well as far as Frank could tell anyway. To the doctor he probably looked bored. The doctor carried on after some awkward silence amongst the three men.

“Well it turns out that the pains were caused from ovulation.” The doctor explained and before Frank could ask _what the fuck_ that even was the doctor carried on.

“Ovulation is when an egg is released. When I realised that you were a carrier I had to test you out for Endometriosis which is when the lining of the womb grows in other locations. However I am happy to tell you that there is nothing wrong. It just appears that you were an unlucky individual to get pain. It can happen to some and most of the time it isn’t serious. Just like this case for instance.”

Frank released a deep exhale. His head felt rather fuzzy and his grip on the bed tightened until his knuckles were painfully white. He heard the doctor excuse himself and step out the room but he didn’t lift his gaze from his knees.

He could have children. He was a carrier. He never knew and his mother certainly never knew. Oh god, his _mother_. She was either going to condemn him to hell for being a freak or she was going to be over the moon at the possibility of blood related grandchildren. She was supportive of him coming out gay but he could tell she was always sad at the prospect of never being a grandma.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and met the worried eyes of Mikey. Well at least he could count on his friends, they would be enough support to keep Frank sane.

“You okay, Frankie?” Mikey asked in a slightly nervous tone. It was like he was scared Frank was going to burst out into tears like an explosion of emotion. Mikey was great at comfort, he didn’t ask stupid questions and basically just let you cling to him whilst he just pet your hair.

“I’ll be fine. Just… don’t tell the guys? Please, Mikes?” Frank hated that he sounded so pitiful. He hated sounding weak, there wasn’t anything wrong with showing weaknesses every now and then but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Mikey put his arm over Frank’s shoulders and mumbled his okay. Frank knew Mikey wouldn’t treat him any differently- well he may be a little more protective and weary of flirtatious dudes- but all in all he would treat Frank the same as before and that was all that mattered to Frank.

“Come on. Get dressed and I’ll drive you home. We can get shitfaced after work.” Frank smiled, finally. Mikey knew how to cheer him up. Frank was sure Brian would let him get off work earlier with Mikey once he explained the situation. Brian was cool like that.

Mikey threw Frank his shirt and then left the room so Frank could get changed. Frank took a deep breath once he was done. It couldn’t be that bad could it?


	3. Second Time's A Charm- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank starts throwing up but tries to keep it hidden. Mikey finds out and makes a hospital appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a part 1 chapter because the next chapter is on the same day and stuff. Enjoy!

**_Thursday 8 th April 2004_ **

It had been three weeks since the hospital visit along with Frank getting the news. He hadn’t told anyone apart from his mother and Mikey. His mother seemed happy at the possibility of grandchildren and thankfully didn’t treat him any different.

He was going to tell his other best friends soon… just not right now.

The stress of the situation must have caught up with Frank a week after the news because he had been throwing up a lot. Well, in the mornings and sometimes at night. Also when a certain smell upset his stomach.

He didn’t think much of it, he didn’t tell anyone about it because he already had his mom and Mikey watching him like a hawk like they were waiting for him to snap or just crumble. He was thankful for their concern but it was hella annoying honestly.

Frank was on the couch watching TV when his stomach started churning. Frank was thankful that Bob was out with Ray for that day because he didn’t need one more person hovering over him. Bob was protective in what seemed to be in an older brother kind of manner so Frank didn’t want to have to deal with that.

Frank tried to ignore the nauseous feeling but it was getting too much and before he knew it he was running from the couch and into the bathroom to empty out his stomach.

He gagged and choked and it lasted for what seemed like hours to Frank but in reality it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. The smell made Frank wrinkle his nose, not helping with the situation. If anything it made him gag more.

Suddenly hands were rubbing his back and pulling his hair away from his face. He knew it had to be one of his friends because they all had spare keys to his apartment. Obviously a burglar wouldn’t break in just to help some guy throwing up.

Finally it ended. Frank rested his head on the edge of the toilet seat for a few moments before he stumbled to his feet. He flushed the toilet and then brushed his teeth to get rid of the horrible taste. When he looked up in the mirror he met the worried eyes of Mikey.

“I’ll make some coffee.” Was all he said before heading off out of the bathroom and in the direction of the kitchen. Frank just nodded and took some deep breaths before following after him.

Later they were both sitting on the couch with a coffee each in their hands. It was silent for a few minutes before Mikey decided to break it.

“How long has that been going on for?” He asked before taking a sip from his mug. Frank automatically drank from his coffee mug aswell before answering.

“A couple of weeks. It started a week after the hospital.” He murmured and tapped the side of the cup, he had a Beetles song stuck in his head and it was starting to get annoying.

“And you didn’t tell anyone because..?” Mikey left the sentence there, waiting for Frank to fill in his answer.

“I didn’t want anyone to worry. It’s probably just stress or something.” He dismissed with a small wave of the hand. Mikey rolled his eyes and thinned his lips.

“Well you do realise you are going back to that hospital right? And you don’t have a choice.” Mikey said when Frank was ready to argue. “I’ll call the hospital and get an appointment.” He said, gulping the rest of his coffee down before getting up, ready to call the hospital.

Frank knew anyone else would think Mikey was being pushy and nosey but he knew it was his way of showing he was concerned and if it was what he wanted to do then so be it.

After a while Mikey came back into the lounge, hanging up the phone.

“Get your shoes on. They can fit us in for an appointment in an hours’ time.” He said before walking back into the kitchen to put the phone back in its place.

Frank nodded pointlessly, Mikey couldn’t even see him, before he finished his coffee aswell and got up to find his shoes. He sighed as he grabbed his keys. Hospitals sucked ass.

 


	4. Second Time's A Charm- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well…” The doctor starts, he looks shocked and kind of sick. This can’t be good news then.
> 
> “What is it doctor?” Frank asks calmly, on the outside he may look a little worried but apart from that he looks calm. On the inside he’s feeling anxious, queasy and a little hungry in all honestly. Weird combination of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but I think it gets the point across :) Enjoy people. 
> 
> If you have something to say then please comment, its a new story so I need to know if im doing anything wrong or im doing anything right. Thanks!

Once again Frank was sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed. The same noises echoed throughout the hospital, footsteps and machines beeping. This time he was dressed in his own clothing, he was allowed to get dressed after this time.

Mikey was sat in the same chair, on his phone again. His face was again sporting a look of boredom but Frank could see the small worried line on his forehead.

Frank wiggles a bit in place, he was bored and his butt hurt from sitting in one place for just over half an hour. He didn’t feel like talking or texting anyone like Mikey was doing.

Finally, the doctor returns. Frank got the same doctor as last time, Doctor Urie. Frank kind of forgot his name from last time but the doctor seemed nice enough, although Frank was weary of his unusually big forehead. Mikey finally looks up from his sidekick.

“Well…” The doctor starts, he looks shocked and kind of sick. This can’t be good news then.

“What is it doctor?” Frank asks calmly, on the outside he may look a little worried but apart from that he looks calm. On the inside he’s feeling anxious, queasy and a little hungry in all honestly. Weird combination of things.

Doctor Urie sighs and sits down, fiddling with his fingers. He looks how Frank feels, even Mikey sits up straighter looking more worried this time.

“After some test it seems that you’re pregnant, Mr Iero.” Doctor Urie finally says and Frank’s eyes widens. Mikey looks at him with narrowed eyes, as if Frank has done something wrong. Like he was supposed to know this whole time.

“How is that possible?” Frank squeaks out. He hasn’t had sex in… well in a very long time. Mikey sighs from his chair and raises an eyebrow in his direction. Frank shakes his head.

“Dude, I haven’t gotten lucky in well over a year. This… this has to be a joke.” He looks at the doctor again with hopeful eyes. The doctor sighs and looks really sad, Frank then knows it isn’t a prank.

"I accidently inseminated you." The doctor shifts nervously and Frank gapes. Mikey next to him copying his expression.

"You what?!" Frank can't believe this. Less than a month ago he found out he could have kids and now he's fucking pregnant? Frank really hates hospitals. And doctors. Man, fuck doctors.

Mikey stands up and stands next to Frank, wrapping his arm around him. Whether it was meant as comfort or to stop Frank wailing on the doctor Frank’s not sure but he’s thankful either way.

“Im so sorry, Frank. Look, I’m a new doctor and I must have gotten you mixed up with another patient. I… I wasn’t in the best state of mind that day.” Doctor Urie admits and Frank really doesn’t know how to react.

“You were stoned weren’t you?” Mikey speaks up, anger in his voice. Urie looks up alarmed but doesn’t deny the accusations. Frank sniffles, eyes burning. Mikey tightens his hold on him so it’s more of a half hug.

“I… I’m sorry.” Urie whispers, looking beyond guilty. Mikey huffs, looking disgusted with the doctor. Frank kind of loves his friend in that moment. Finally Frank stands, gathering his jacket. He stands in front of the doctor, hands on his hips.

“Sorry isn’t going to fix this. I’ll be talking to my lawyer.” He hisses before he grabs Mikey’s arm and they storm out of the office.


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It still hadn’t hit him yet. Every now and then, mostly when he got his bout of morning sickness, he would just stop and think; Holy shit I have a little person in me! But it still easily slipped his mind. Denial was something Frank was good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I decided to update. 
> 
> comments are appreciated! Hope im doing okay :)

It was a week after Frank had gotten the news of his pregnancy. He had told Mikey he needed some time to decide what he was going to do. Mikey was the only one who knew and respected Frank’s privacy for once since he was the only one who could decide on what to do with the tiny blob currently inside of him. He had already spoken to his lawyer and they were investigating things with Doctor Urie.

It was a huge decision to make. At that current moment Frank was thinking of abortion. He was 22 years old for Christ sakes. He wasn’t ready to be a daddy- mommy- whatever he was.

Even though Mikey respected that Frank needed time to decide, he didn’t let the younger man smoke, drink coffee or any alcohol anymore. Bad for the foetus apparently. Frank hated it but he couldn’t disagree.

Their friends suspected something was wrong since Frank _never_ turned down coffee or beer before but after receiving the excuse of his stomach acting up they seemed to believe him.

It still hadn’t hit him yet. Every now and then, mostly when he got his bout of morning sickness, he would just stop and think; _Holy shit I have a little person in me!_ But it still easily slipped his mind. Denial was something Frank was good at.

That didn’t mean he didn’t think about it though. He wasn’t exactly financially stable enough to have a little person. I mean, if he was he wouldn’t be living with his friend. He would also have to quit his job, it wasn’t the best for a pregnant person. Late nights, fights and alcohol.

Although, what would his mother say to him having an abortion? His _catholic_ mother. She may be fine with him being gay and maybe even with him being pregnant but she may draw the line at ending another’s life. Dammit. Frank hates to disappoint his mother.

He didn’t even know who the dad was! It could be anyone! The dad could be some homophobic Satanist or part of the mafia or-

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought Frank out of his thoughts. He sighed and got off of the couch, walking over to the door and opening it. He was surprised when he saw who was behind it.

“Hey Frankie, I need a huge favour.” Jamia started, seeming rushed. Her hair was slightly messed up and her clothes were a bit rumpled. Frank blinked slightly before nodding his head for her to continue. He opened the door wider and stepped back a bit so she could enter. He was even more surprised to see his Godson come in with her.

“Can you please look after Jason for a few hours? Lindsey is touring and I just got called into the office and since you’re his Godfather I thought you could take him?” Jamia rushed out and placed Jason’s bag on the floor.

“Um, sure-” Frank barely got out before Jamia was thanking him, kissing both his and Jason’s cheek and rushing out of his apartment.

Frank blinked slightly and looked down at the two year old brunette boy. His large blue eyes peered up at Frank.

“Hey Jaz.” Frank smiled and was greeted with a toothy smile.

“Hi Unky Fwank.” Frank loved hanging out with Jason. Frank apparently had a way with kids and being around him was almost natural for him.

Jamia was infact Frank’s ex-girlfriend. They dated in college for a little while but when Frank quit pretty early on they both realised something crucial. They were both very, very gay. Since they were best friends before dating, staying friends was really easy for them.

Not long after that Jamia met Lindsey Ballato. She was a rad girl who is currently touring with her band Mindless Self Indulgence. Frank is honestly happy for them and wasn’t surprised when they had a child together. Marriage isn’t exactly an option for them but having a baby was surprisingly easy for them. Their relationship was pretty fast but they wouldn’t suit any other style.

Frank, of course, was the first person asked to be Godfather and he accepted straight away. Jason’s Godmother was Kitty, Lindsey’s best friend.

“Wanna watch a movie then order pizza?” Frank asked Jason who tapped his chin for a moment in thought, motherfucking _awwww_ , before he nodded and grinned up at Frank. He stuck out his bottom lip and lifted his arms into the air, silently asking to be picked up. Frank chuckled and shut the apartment door before hoisting Jason up onto his hip and walking into the lounge.

“What movie?” He asked down at the boy perched on his waist. That was obviously a stupid question since said boy scoffed and quirked an eyebrow. Frank swears he got that look from Lindsey.

“Star Wars!” Came his incredulous reply. Frank couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course Star Wars, how silly of me.” Frank said sarcastically and then put the movie on, settling on the couch with Jason in his lap.

He smiled to himself and looked down at his Godson. Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be the end of the world.


	6. The Big Reveal (Kinda, Sorta, Not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank realises he’d been unconsciously stroking his own stomach slightly. That’s when he truly decides. He knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. I doubt anyone cares, but whatever im kind of proud of this story honestly. :)

Frank takes a few more days to himself. He takes some time off of work and with the help of Mikey, he isn’t questioned. Frank considers calling up his mother or visiting her but then he decides that if she was disappointed or disgusted Frank really doesn’t need that shit added to his problems. He’ll tell her eventually.

Bob is also noticeably worried about him. He spends more time at home instead of going round Toro’s or just simply going out, he keeps checking up on Frank and shoots him worried looks when he thinks the younger male isn’t looking.

The day Frank decides is the day he’s watching the news. Nothing good was on at that time of day so he just stuck with it. A story came on about a man who got pregnant with triplets and that was the first case in America for a carrier to have triplets. The look on the man’s face when he’s handed his babies.

Frank realises he’d been unconsciously stroking his own stomach slightly. That’s when he truly decides. He knows what he wants.

**_Monday 19 th April 2004_ **

Once again Frank is sitting in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Mikey is with him once again, but really he’s the only one who knows anyway so he didn’t have much choice in people. Mikey said he didn’t mind anyway so Frank didn’t see much of a problem, he was his best friend after all.

The doctor is different this time. Doctor Urie, or Brendon, was fired and his license was taken away. Frank felt kind of bad but he was an irresponsible doctor, he could end up doing worse than accidently inserting sperm into someone’s anus.

The doctor this time was a female doctor. Doctor Lee and Frank thought she just had a certain trusting look about her. She was also an expert in Carriers so that made him feel a lot better.

Frank had already revealed that he wanted to keep the little person, Mikey didn’t even pretend to looked surprised. Honestly he looked slightly happy. That made Frank feel better honestly.

The Doctor had done a scan on his stomach, it was a relatively quick process if Frank was being honest. The screen didn’t show much but once she pointed to a small blob Frank found himself breathless. That was his little person, his baby. The person growing inside of him.

“Congratulations Frank, you are the parent to a healthy 4 week old baby. Or if you want to be specific, 4 weeks and 4 days.” Lee announced with a grin. Frank felt overwhelmed and the doctor wasn’t surprised when he had some tears trailing down his face.

Mikey was staring at the screen with a little smile on his face as he held Frank’s hand. He was honestly happy for his best friend and blood related or not, he was going to be the best Uncle ever.

Soon after, Frank’s stomach was wiped clean of the gel and he had quite a few copies of his scan. Once he revealed his condition he knew he had a lot of people to show. He passed one to Mikey who immediately tucked it into his wallet.

“Now Frank. Do you want to know who the father is? Well, other father. The sperm was, as you know, donated so we can simply look through the records and easily find out the identity.” Doctor Lee said and Frank frowned in thought for a few moments.

Honestly that had slipped his mind over the past couple of days. He knew he wanted to know, he hated not knowing things, everyone knew that, but he was slightly hesitant. Within good reason.

Sighing, Frank slowly nodded his head. Yeah, he wanted to know. Doctor Lee nodded and smiled before exiting the room.

“You sure you wanna know?” Mikey asked from where he was still stood next to Frank. His voice was measured and caring, like he was just checking to make sure Frank was certain and in no way judging. Mikey was the least likely to judge out of all people.

Frank nodded again. “I’m sure. You know what I’m like, I hate not knowing things. I need to know who the other half of my little person belongs to.” Frank said in a soft voice as his hand came to rest on his flat stomach. Mikey quirked a lip up and nodded his head, satisfied with his best friends answer.

Thankfully Lee returned shortly after, a clipboard in her hand. She had a hesitant smile on her face, knowing this must be hard for Frank. It was certainly an unusual situation so she was handling it rather well.

“Well finding out was easier than I imagined. Frank, you ready to find out?” She had to double check, just in case. Frank thinks it’s because once he finds out there’s no going back.

He nods, trying to look confident. It seems to work as she gives him another smile. Frank can’t help but grab Mikey’s hand again and clutch to it. He knows Mikey is just as nervous as he is.

“The father… is Gerard Arthur Way.”

Mikey’s eyes widens and Frank looks up at his best friend with the same look.

“Shit.” They whisper in unison.


	7. Well It Could Be Worse I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re having my brother’s baby.” Mikey spoke again, he seemed to be talking to himself but Frank nodded once again.
> 
> “Well it could be worse I guess.” Mikey shrugged a little and then took a huge gulp of his scorching coffee, he didn’t even flinch at the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A little late but I'm starting on the next chapter already so prepare for the drama :) 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the comments and nice words, it means a lot. :D

“Thank you.” Frank mumbled as he accepted the coffee handed to him by Mikey. Well, de-cafe coffee because of the baby but Frank didn’t care for once. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the news he had received earlier that day.

They had just come back from the hospital with the scan copies and the news that Mikey’s Brother Gerard was Frank’s new baby daddy.

Frank had never met Gerard before, he had seen photos of him though. He was older than Frank by 4 years, 26 years old, and he was living in New York. Gerard was famous, he was a successful comic artist and he was a singer. He toured the world and went to conventions. He even had his own children’s show before his actual fame.

That didn’t stop the brothers from being close though. Mikey told the guys Gerard was one of the humblest people he had known and he didn’t let the fame get to his head. Well he did go to Starbucks in the hope of free coffee but that was different.

Mikey went to New York to see his brother whenever he could but most of the time they would skype. Apparently Gerard went though some bad addictions a few years back meaning Mikey was constantly worrying about his big brother.

Frank had heard enough stories about the older male that he felt like he already knew him. Frank had heard his singing and seen his art, Gerard was incredibly talented.

Frank was shaken out of his thoughts when Mikey sat down next to him. They were thankful Bob was out once again, they had some things to discuss.

“So… You’re pregnant with my niece or nephew.” Mikey said awkwardly and adjusted his glasses before sipping at his coffee, actually caffeinated coffee- the bastard. Frank sighed and nodded, not looking up from his mug.

“You’re having my brother’s baby.” Mikey spoke again, he seemed to be talking to himself but Frank nodded once again.

“Well it could be worse I guess.” Mikey shrugged a little and then took a huge gulp of his scorching coffee, he didn’t even flinch at the heat.

“What am I going to do?” Frank practically whimpered out. His eyes started to burn with tears and a lump formed in his throat.

Mikey made a sympathetic noise in his throat and put his coffee down to wrap his arms around Frank. Frank collapsed into his best friends and cried on his shoulder. Mikey stayed silent and rubbed Frank’s back slowly, trying to calm him a little.

“Do you want me to call Gerard? He’s on a little break at the moment so he can come down here and we can explain what’s happening. You’ve already explained you want to keep the baby and personally I think he deserves to know he’s having a kid. My brother is one of the most understanding people I know.” Mikey murmured and hugged Frank tighter, feeling sorry for his best friend and guilty for being happy. Happy for his brother and at the thought of being an actual uncle.

Frank considered Mikey’s proposition for a few moments before slowly nodding.

“Okay, I’ll call him and then we can arrange somewhere to meet him and explain everything. The doctor gave you everything so the evidence will make it easier for Gerard to believe. It’ll be fine Frankie.” Mikey murmured and squeezed Frank one more time before he stood up, getting his phone out to call his brother.

Frank exhaled slowly and sipped his now Luke-warm coffee. He thought over Mikey’s words and decided, yeah, it could be worse.


	8. Meeting The Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey came into his line of vision, he was smiling in Franks direction as a way of reassurance. Behind Mikey was a dark figure. Gerard Way.
> 
> He was shorter than Frank thought, although he was still taller than Frank he was about an inch shorter than Mikey. His black hair was rather long and was sticking in different directions. His eyes were vibrant hazel eyes and he had a rather small and pixie nose. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest and fluffiest chapter yet ^.^  
> What do you guys think? Plz let me know, it means a lot :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

Frank chews on his lip ring nervously and tightens his grip on his latte. Mikey finally allowed him to have some caffeine since he hadn’t had any since the news of the baby. No words were said, Mikey knew Frank needed time to his thoughts.

The two of them were currently in a coffee shop, there weren’t many people thankfully. Just a few pairs dotted around the room. Mikey chose an isolated spot for the two to sit- well three. They were meeting Gerard.

Mikey had called him up and asked him to visit as there was something he had to tell his big brother. Gerard, the ever worried and caring brother he was, had hopped in his car straight away and promised to meet them two days after his arrival. He had settled in his hotel room and was ready to meet them- well Mikey. He didn’t know he was meeting Frank aswell yet.

Frank looked up when Mikey stood suddenly from where he was sat beside him, the taller male rushed to the door where he had obviously seen his brother walk in. They had already ordered for him.

Frank exhaled shakily, his leg was bouncing from the anxiety building in his stomach. It was rather early in the morning and Frank new it was only a matter of time before he got his bout of morning sickness.

Mikey came into his line of vision, he was smiling in Franks direction as a way of reassurance. Behind Mikey was a dark figure. Gerard Way.

He was shorter than Frank thought, although he was still taller than Frank he was about an inch shorter than Mikey. His black hair was rather long and was sticking in different directions. His eyes were vibrant hazel eyes and he had a rather small and pixie nose. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Hey Frankie. Gee this is Frank, Frankie this is Gerard.” Mikey introduced the two before sitting next to Frank again. Gerard smiled at Frank before shaking his tattooed hand. Gerard sat across from the two.

“We ordered you a coffee, Gee.” Mikey said and placed it infront of his brother. Gerard smiled at Mikey.

“Thanks bro. The hotel I’m staying in has really shitty coffee.” Gerard said, his voice was higher than Frank was expecting but his voice held confidence and kindness.

“That sucks, the coffee is great here. Not as good as Starbucks but this isn’t fucking expensive.” Mikey said causing a high pitch giggle to burst from Gerard. Frank sipped on his coffee and looked out the window. People were making their way to work at this time in the morning.

“So” Gerard said, making Frank look away from the window, “As much as I love seeing my brother and all I was told you had some news?” He questioned and sipped his coffee, a satisfied sigh leaving his rather small mouth.

Mikey sighed and glanced at Frank for a split second before settling his eyes on his brother. He shifted slightly and cleared his throat. Gerard looked slightly more concerned now.

“Well I guess this is more Frank’s news than mine. Umm… Frank?” Mikey looked to Frank who sighed and looked up from where he had been staring at the table. Gerard was looking at the two confused but still with concern.

“I don’t know where to start really.” Frank swallowed the lump in his throat from not talking for so long.

“Well the beginning is always a good start.” Gerard said kindly and Frank nodded before taking a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

“I started getting pains a little over a month ago. Mikey made me go to the hospital where I found out I’m a carrier.” Frank looked up to see Gerard’s reaction and he saw nothing bad. Just curiosity and understanding. So he carried on.

“Well, a couple of weeks after that I started throwing up. Mikey found out after some time and made me go back to the hospital. It was there I found out that… I’m pregnant. It turns out the doctor who saw me the first time, Doctor Urie, had taken a substance and he wasn’t in the best of mind. Because of that, he had a mix up and he had accidently inseminated me.” Frank flushed and Gerard just nodded for him to continue. He felt Mikey’s arm go round his shoulders, knowing how tough this had been on Frank.

“We went back a few days ago and the doctor asked me if I wanted to know who the father was… Turns out it’s you.” Frank said in a rush before he put the paper work on the table and pushed it over to Gerard.

Gerard’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t believe it at first but when he saw his name on the piece of paper it was confirmed. He looked up to his brother and Frank, Frank was chewing on his thumb nail and wasn’t looking up from the table. He looked so small and fragile in that moment. Gerard felt his heart soften quite a bit. He cleared his throat making Frank jump slightly.

“Well… This is a lot to take in. However, I have a few questions.” He started and when he saw Frank’s hesitant nod he continued.

“Well firstly, are you keeping them?” Another nod but this time more firm than the last, “Secondly, do you have a scan or something?” Frank looked up surprised but nodded again and stuck his hand in his hoodie pocket to receive a small piece of paper.

He handed it to Gerard, feeling nervous at his reaction. Mikey was silent throughout this whole ordeal but his presence was all Frank needed.

To Frank’s surprise Gerard smiled down at the picture. When he looked up at Frank he had watery eyes but after blinking the moisture went away.

“Can I keep it?” Gerard asked, motioning to the picture. Frank smiled in relief and nodded, Gerard again smiled- although bigger this time- and put it in his wallet.

“Well we have much to discuss but-” Frank cut himself off when he felt the feeling of nausea creep up on him. Both Way brothers looked at him in worry.

“Frankie?” Mikey spoke up for the first time before he realised his friend was looking a little green. He nodded quickly and stood up so Frank could get up and rush off to the bathroom.

“Mikey?” Gerard asked his brother in concern and stood aswell. His brother sighed.

“Morning sickness.” Was all he explained before Gerard rushed after Frank.

Frank felt a hand rub his back and another holding his hair back as he puked into the toilet. After a while it finished and he let out a deep breath, tears were sliding down his face. He looked to the person, expecting to see Mikey but he was surprised when he saw a concerned Gerard.

“Hey, it’s okay Frankie.” Gerard almost cooed and Frank felt his stomach flutter at the nickname. Gerard got two pieces of tissue, one to wipe the tears away and the other to wipe at Frank’s mouth despite the Youngers protests.

“I want to help and I want to be in my child’s life. Despite the unusual consequences they’re still mine. Is that okay?” Gerard asked and Frank sniffled before doing something that shocked them both. He threw his arms around Gerard, they were both still sitting on the floor but neither minded, Gerard in return only hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. Meaning the tattooed male was practically in his lap.

“Yes it’s okay. Thank you, Gerard.” Frank muttered into Gerard’s neck. Gerard smiled to himself slightly and tightened his hold in return.

“Call me Gee.” Gerard muttered back.

“Alright, Gee.”


	9. Hanging out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meet up with the older Way brother, Gerard had told them he was going to stay in New Jersey for a while. He had nothing important really going on so he decided he would try and bond with Frank, not that that was hard or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you combine an insomniac author with a story they cant stop worrying about?  
> Crappy short filler chapters!! So yeah, nothing is really going to happen for a couple of chapters but then there will be drama drama drama.   
> Thank you all for the awesome comments, they mean so so much! :D

After the meet up with the older Way brother, Gerard had told them he was going to stay in New Jersey for a while. He had nothing important really going on so he decided he would try and bond with Frank, not that that was hard or anything.

The two shared a lot in common and when Gerard had revealed he was in fact gay- and single- Frank couldn’t help but feel relieved for some reason. Gerard had shown concern about any current partners not knowing about Frank’s pregnancy but when Frank had revealed he was single and didn’t exactly have men breaking down his door, Gerard had looked slightly comforted by that information.

Gerard decided to move in with Mikey temporarily for the remainder of his stay. Frank had felt bad about Gerard spending money on hotels just because he was staying for the baby. Mikey decided to offer his spare room which made everyone happier.

Their friends didn’t know all this was happening yet. Frank told the brothers firmly that he would tell them when he was ready. He didn’t know how they would act but he knew they were becoming concerned since Frank hadn’t been to work for quite a few weeks. Frank’s mother was especially getting worried about her baby boys absence, she called regularly to check up on him but Frank realised she was worried he was getting depressed again. He assured her that the thing from before wouldn’t happen again. He wasn’t a lonely teenager anymore.

Gerard, as it turned out, was incredibly caring and had already read up on some pregnancy websites. He had only been in New Jersey for half a week but he always kept a watchful eye on Frank. To anyone else it may have seemed too much but Frank just blushed at the extra attention.

One day, when Frank and Gerard were at Mikey’s place watching movies, Brian decided to call to ask Frank if he was alright and if he was coming into work anytime soon.

“Umm…” Frank hesitated when he was asked. He already assured Brian he was alright but he wasn’t sure if his job was the best for his condition. For now he decided to go into work finally.

“Yeah Brian, I’ll be at the bar tonight. Sorry for all the time off but I wouldn’t take it if It wasn’t important.” Frank explained, Gerard had already paused the movie and was now looking at him with polite curiosity.

“Great! I’m glad to hear you’re okay. You can work behind the bar with Ray tonight.” Brian told him. He nodded then realised Brian couldn’t see him, Gerard snickered slightly besides him.

“Cool, tell the guys I’ve missed them and I’ll see you all tonight.” Frank said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

“So you going in to work tonight?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded, absentmindedly resting a hand on his stomach. The doctor already explained he wouldn’t start showing until 12 weeks, which was when he had to go back and possibly find out the babies sex.

“Yeah, that’s okay right?” Frank fretted, he was unsure whether Gerard would think the hours were unsafe for the baby or whether the type of job was unsuitable. However, much to his relief, Gerard nodded. He looked surprised at Frank wanting his input.

“Of course it is. I’ll get Mikey to keep an eye on you just in case, I just worry too much I guess.” Gerard shrugged, looking slightly sheepish. It was true he was a worry wart but Frank didn’t see anything wrong with it. He smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, if anything happens we’ll call you right away. Okay?” He asked softly and Gerard nodded with a smile.

“Now how about we get back to watching the movie.” Frank said in a light voice. Gerard nodded and wrapped an arm around the younger male. Frank sighed slightly in content and snuggled into Gerard’s side.


	10. Want You To Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it didn’t take long for Gerard and Frank to develop feelings for each other. Not huge feelings but most definitely feelings. It had only been a week but Gerard couldn’t help but feel something for Frank. How could he not after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter folks! Sorry. The next chapter is also a filler kind of but the next one after that is when things start getting spicy :D   
> Love you all and thank you for all the nice words, you're all amazing seriously <3

Of course it didn’t take long for Gerard and Frank to develop feelings for each other. Not huge feelings but most definitely feelings. It had only been a week but Gerard couldn’t help but feel something for Frank. How could he not after all?

Frank was short and just fucking adorable. His skin was pale, hair black and curled at the nape of his neck. He had a few tattoos here and there, Gerard was yet to see them all. He had big, doe like eyes that were green with slight brown and his lips were small and bow shaped.

Over the short time Gerard got to know Frank, he found out he was vegetarian and loved puppies. His birthday was on Halloween and he could play the guitar.

Gerard had also become rather protective towards the shorter male, there was a small incident where he found cigarettes in Frank’s apartment. He naturally asked him whether he had quite, worried for both his babies health and Franks. He relaxed though once Frank reassured him he had stopped once he found out he was pregnant. Mikey made sure of that.

Frank of course couldn’t help but fall for Gerard’s charm and caring nature a little more every time he saw him. He was very creative and very accepting. He always made sure Frank was comfortable and content or happy.

Frank was officially around 1 month and 2 weeks pregnant. His stomach felt a lot firmer than it used to be but it was still flat. That didn’t stop Frank from caressing his stomach every now and then. Gerard would even watch him sometimes when he wasn’t aware of his actions which normally caused him to stop and blush. Gerard would just smile fondly.

Of course, no one but the Way brothers and Frank knew of his condition. Their friends and family were yet to know still. Frank had planned to tell his mother in the upcoming week. Then they would tell their friends and also introduce Gerard aswell since they were yet to meet him.

Bob had called Frank to let him know he was staying round Rays for a little while, he had volunteered to help their ‘fro friend with his pipes which would end up taking some time. They still saw each other at work so Frank wasn’t all too bothered. Gerard and Mikey made sure he never felt lonely.

Gerard had asked Frank if they could also tell his parents as well as Frank’s mother. Frank agreed, feeling a little flushed that Gerard asked his permission first. They would have to sort out a visit soon.

And Mikey, the smug bastard, was watching all of this like he knew what was going to happen soon. He obviously knew of their increasing feelings and couldn’t help but feel like he had accomplished something.

It could, indeed, have gone worse. It was basically because of him that Frank got accidently pregnant and of course he felt guilty because of that. However, things started looking up when they found out who the father was and even better when he saw something going on between the two men.

Although there was a slight problem… more on that later though.


	11. I'm A Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once she has her coffee she sits him down on the couch with a glass of water, she is a mom after all and she had to give him something, then sits across from him.
> 
> “So what do you need to tell me?” She asks after some silence. Frank chokes a little on his water and looks up at her. Of course she would have known he had something to tell her. This was his mother after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger, that was mean of me.  
> Im surprised at how many people honestly found an interest in this story and honestly, again, thank you all who comment and leave a kudos and even just read it.   
> Here's a longer chapter to make up for the couple of past short ones :)   
> Love you all and again thankyou!!

Frank sighs and shifts from foot to foot. He’s nervous and nauseated and he just wants to go back to his apartment and curl up with Gerard and pizza. But he can’t. Instead he’s outside the home he grew up in and he’s trying to build the courage to knock on the door.

Fuck it. He knocks and stops himself from bolting to his car. His mother needs to know and the sooner she knows the better. Well Frank hopes anyway.

The door opens to reveal his mother. She smiles bright enough to light a dark room and she immediately pulls Frank into a tight hug.

“Frankie! I’ve been so worried about you. Too busy to visit your old mom, ey?” She jokes and Frank chuckles. He always forgets how much he misses her hugs, they feel safe and like home.

“You’re not old yet mom.” He says seriously and she coos at him, pinching his cheek before bringing them both into the house.

“Coffee? I got some of that new stuff so I’m not sure if you’ll like it.” She says as she leads him to the kitchen. Frank bites his lip.

“Um.. No thanks mom I’m not drinking coffee at the moment. You can make yourself a cup though.” He says and tries to ignore her questioning look, she nods though without question and goes about making herself a cup.

Once she has her coffee she sits him down on the couch with a glass of water, she is a mom after all and she had to give him _something_ , then sits across from him.

“So what do you need to tell me?” She asks after some silence. Frank chokes a little on his water and looks up at her. Of course she would have known he had something to tell her. This was his mother after all.

“How-” Frank starts asking the obvious question only to be cut off by his mother’s chuckle.

“Well, Frankie, you haven’t looked this nervous since you told me you were gay. Also your friends have been calling me to ask whether I knew what was going on with you.” She shrugs and sips her coffee. Frank silently curses his friends, stupid caring assholes.

“So, are you going to tell me? I’m worried baby.” She says and puts her coffee down on the table. Frank copies her actions and puts his water down too.

“I found out something not too long ago and I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you.” He starts. His mother just nods so he continues. “Mikey made me go to the hospital after I started getting stomach pains. They did some tests and…” He freezes, what the fuck does he say now? He didn’t prepare to get this far honestly.

His mother looks at him with love and worry before whispering, “Are you sick Frankie?” But then her shoulders sag with relief when he shakes his head.

“Not exactly. The doctor told me I’m a carrier.” He rushes out and then squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the yelling. But the yelling never comes.

“So you aren’t dying or anything?” His mother asks and he opens his eyes to meet the relieved face of his mother.

“No… Wait you don’t care I can have children?” He asks incredulously. His mother looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“Of course I care, there’s a chance I’m getting me some Grandkids. It’s great!” She smiles and takes a hold of his hands.

“Well then you’re going to love this news… Hopefully. I’m Pregnant.” He says and her grip on his hands tightens. She gasps and her eyes well up.

“Really? What happened? So soon?” She rambles and stops when he squeezes her hands in an attempt to calm her.

He explains what happened all the way to the part about hanging around with Gerard. She listens and doesn’t interrupt him once. Her expression shows anger- at the doctor- and happiness- at who the father turned out to be.

“Do you have a copy of the scan?” She asks and when he nods she lets go of his hands so he can retrieve her own copy.

He gets it out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her, pointing to the blob that is his baby. She smiles lovingly down at the picture, eyes welling up with tears once more. His mother was always a bit of a crier, that’s where Frank got it from honestly.

“How far along?” She asks next, still smiling down at the picture. Her thumb stroking where the blob is on the paper.

“I’m almost half way into my second month.” He explains and she nods, not looking overly pleased at how late he left it to tell her.

“Frankie I’m happy for you, not at the situation but it could have gone worse.” She says as she takes one of his hands again. Frank understands what she’s saying. How it happened was unfortunate but it could have ended up worse than it had.

“There is one thing though…” She says.

“What is it?” Frank asks, nervous at the look that comes across her face.

“I want to meet Gerard.”


	12. Meeting The Bog Dog(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We thought you were fucking dying dude. Why didn’t you just tell us?” Dewees says and the guys nod. Bob eyes Gerard slightly, wondering why he was here and why he was acting close to Frankie.
> 
> “Well it’s more complicated than that…” Frank hesitates before he looks down and presses a hand to his stomach. They don’t seem to get the gesture at first but then Ray makes a noise in his throat and grins at the smaller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I think this is my longest chapter yet. These chapters aren't long but I hope they still have good quality.  
> Anyway DRAMA AHEAD hehe.  
> And sorry again for leaving this on a sort of cliffhanger. I cant help it.  
> Let me know what you thought and again thank you for all the kind words :)
> 
> Also I have a YT channel and if you could check it out that would mean so much :) Thanks - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcmCFchjR3isQqKiCon9s6A

Turns out Linda loved Gerard. Frank had called Gerard up to ask him round if he was free and Gerard came round the hour after. Linda found Gerard incredibly sweet and charming and just right for her Frankie. Of course they said they were just friends but honestly Linda gave them less than a month.

Gerard didn’t appear to be nervous when meeting Frank’s mother. Although he did think she would somehow blame him for what happened to Frank, she didn’t. She gave him a cup of coffee and the three of them sat down to talk.

To be fair they didn’t talk about any future plans with the baby just yet, it was too early on for that. Linda just wanted to get to know the man who was the other half of her grandchild. And Frank knew Linda approved of Gerard, she used the good coffee she only used on family or people she liked.

So yeah, it goes pretty well. Frank thinks it helps that Gerard is related to Mikey, Linda trusted and liked Mikey.

Linda makes them lunch after all their stomachs start rumbling. Of course the smell of Bacon makes Frank want to vomit, he rushes off to the bathroom without another word. Gerard follows almost automatically before Linda could. Oh yes, this one was a keeper.

They come back down stairs after a few moments to find their lunches done. Bacon sandwiches for Linda and Gerard and egg mayo for Frank. Frank’s just glad he can’t smell the bacon anymore.

Linda then starts informing Frank on the goings on from the family. Like his cousin Jeanne finally getting married and having a son. And his mother’s second cousins son coming out as gender fluid. Of course his mother was supportive and caring but his father went mental and left them, Linda was happy with that news. She never liked the dick and neither did Frank.

They stayed for a good few hours, Gerard seemed to love it at his mother’s house. Seeing the place that Frank grew up in and seeing his awesome punk styled room.

They eventually did have to leave though. Frank knew what he needed to ask Gerard and he was slightly nervous to do so. When they finally got into Frank’s car, since Gerard got the bus to his mother’s house, he decided to ask and get it over with.

“Gee, do you wanna meet mine and Mikey’s friends tonight? I want to… tell them.” He says and chews on his thumb nail out of nerves. He doesn’t look up until he feels fingers under his chin, lifting his eyes to meet Gerard’s own hazel ones.

“Of course I’ll meet them. And there’s no way in hell I’m letting you tell them on your own, I’ll be there. Don’t worry.” Gerard soothes him and it works, Frank sighs in relief and then his eyes widen when he feels a hand on his stomach. He looks down to see Gerard’s hand caressing his flat tummy.

“I know we haven’t known each other long but out of all the people in the world that could have accidently had my baby, I’m glad it was you.” He says and Frank smiles up at him. Gerard panics slightly when he sees that Frank is crying but Frank just reassures him that it’s his hormones.

“Thank you, Gee.” Frank says, hugging Gerard around the neck before starting up the car and driving back to his apartment. Bob said he will be coming back home the next day so at least he’ll know Gerard by then.

**

The club isn’t that full yet, it’s fairly early in the night. Mikey and Gerard would be arriving in a few short minutes. Ray, Bob, Dewees and Brian were already all there. Frank couldn’t help but feel nervous. He was about to tell his best friends he was pregnant and this was the thing that could make him lose them. He couldn’t help but feel a little nauseous.

Frank looks up from the glass he had been cleaning the past ten minutes just as Mikey walks in, followed by Gerard. Ray notices, since he’s behind the bar with Frank, and greets the brothers with his usual friendly smile. It turns out he knows Gerard already.

“Hey dude! Long-time no see.” He greets the older Way brother and goes around the bar to give him a bear hug. Gerard smiles widely at seeing Ray, after college they didn’t really stay in touch which was a real shame. They were best buds in high school.

“We all went to high school together.” Mikey explains to Frank, telling him the two were in the same year but after Gerard went to New York they lost contact.

“Hey Frankie.” Gerard greets the smaller man with a big hug, seemingly in a good mood after seeing his old friend.

“Hey Gee.” Frank smiles and hugs back, ignoring Mikey’s eye roll. They were acting as if they hadn’t seen each other a few hours beforehand.

“So what brings you to New Jersey?” Ray asks as he and Gerard walk off somewhere to catch up. Mikey sighs and looks at Frank.

“Guess I’m behind the bar now with you.” He says and quirks his lip. Frank smiles and shakes his head fondly, knowing Mikey hated the bar. He preferred to help the bands set up.

Gerard actually meets the rest of the guys pretty soon. Ray takes him to Brian’s office and then introduces him to Brian and Dewees. They get on well enough, a little surprised to see the ever so famous big brother of Mikey show up. Mikey told them all about him but they hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting him until now.

Meeting Bob was the same. He was surprised to see the older Way there but he was friendly enough to him which Ray took as a good sign.

It wasn’t until they were shutting shop that Frank announced he needed to tell them all something. Brian decided to take them all in his office for privacy reasons. Frank was almost shaking from nerves but soon calmed down when he felt Gerard’s hand at the small of his back. Rubbing soothing circles to help, which it did.

“What’s wrong Frankie?” Bob finally breaks the silence. All of them stood in an almost circle formation, waiting for Frank to tell them his news.

“Well… as you know over a month ago I took a lot of time off but didn’t specifically say what was wrong.” He starts and they all nod, even Mikey and Gerard although they know what was wrong.

“Well it turns out, after Mikey made me go to the hospital, I’m a carrier.” He holds his breath and waits for their reaction. He looks up surprised when Bob, Ray, Brian and Dewees sigh with relieved expressions on their faces.

“So you’re not ill or anything?” Brian asks just to clarify and when Frank nods he smacks him round the back of the head with a frown.

“Ow what was that for!” Frank whines and goes to rub his head but Gerard does it for him, the older Way doesn’t look entirely pleased with Brian’s actions.

“We thought you were fucking dying dude. Why didn’t you just tell us?” Dewees says and the guys nod. Bob eyes Gerard slightly, wondering why he was here and why he was acting close to Frankie.

“Well it’s more complicated than that…” Frank hesitates before he looks down and presses a hand to his stomach. They don’t seem to get the gesture at first but then Ray makes a noise in his throat and grins at the smaller man.

“Your…” He leaves the sentence hanging before the others seem to realise what’s going on. Dewees flails but looks almost giddy and Brian’s eyebrows raise but Bob has the most surprising reaction. He looks absolutely murderous.

“Who’s the fucking father?” He demands in a harsh voice, almost glaring at Frank’s stomach. Bob has a feeling he knows the answer to that but he needs to hear it being said. Frank flinches at Bob’s tone and is surprised when Gerard straightens his back, frowning at Bob. He’s even more surprised when he speaks up.

“I am. The doctor accidently inseminated Frank with my sperm but this little one is mine all the same.” Gerard says with a proud look when he looks at Frank’s flat stomach.

When Bob steps forward slightly, Gerard pushes Frank behind him in a protective manner. Frank’s eyes widen when he realises there could be a fight. But before that happens, Bob storms out of the office, slamming the door on his way out making them flinch.

Gerard sighs before taking Frank into his arms after seeing his watery eyes and wobbly bottom lip. What on earth was wrong with Bob?


	13. Weight lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank had barely slept, he stayed up most of the night hoping that Bob would come home and then explain what happened. Gerard had noticed the bags under Frank’s eyes and decided to do something to cheer him up. He was worried and didn’t like the fact that Bob had such an affect over Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!! I'm just... wow I'm shocked to say the least. This fic already has over a THOUSAND hits and this is only the thirteenth chapter. How the fuck did that even happen??? 
> 
> Well I'm in a good mood today, this fic has become more popular than I thought and its barely even started and today I got my septum pierced so im in a good mood.  
> HERE!! Have some fluff and shit since im in a good mood!
> 
> Oh dear god help me, I've started another fic on the side and it's Titanic Au and I don't think my heart can take it but i cant stop, im in too deep... I'm certain this will destroy me.
> 
> Anyway read away my lovelies! Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

A couple of days passed since Bob’s reaction. He hadn’t come home to their apartment and Frank was just a hurricane of emotions. He was sad and confused on Bob’s actions and worried about where his friend was.

The others were worried too but not as much as Frank, they seemed angry at how Bob had reacted. Obviously expecting him to be happy. Mikey was the only one who seemed to understand what was going on and for the first time in Frank’s life, he didn’t want to know. Gerard was just pissed. He was more worried about his unborn child and Frank than Bob, he was pissed at Bob’s actions and seemed to just ignore the fact that the blonde man was gone.

Frank had barely slept, he stayed up most of the night hoping that Bob would come home and then explain what happened. Gerard had noticed the bags under Frank’s eyes and decided to do something to cheer him up. He was worried and didn’t like the fact that Bob had such an affect over Frank.

Gerard was sat next to Frank watching a movie. That’s all they really did, they liked movies. Sue them. Gerard thought of things to do other than movies and then smiled slightly when he thought of something. He turned to Frank whom was tucked into his side.

“Hey Frankie? Wanna go shopping instead of staying inside all day?” Frank thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. Gerard smiled aswell and got off of the couch, holding a hand out for Frank. Frank rolled his eyes with a fond smile, Gerard was treating him like he was 7 months pregnant but infact he was barely even showing at all yet, however he still accepted the hand and got up.

“Let’s go.”

***

The mall wasn’t that busy. Just a few groups of teenagers hanging around, people walking through to and from work and some parents with their young kids. Frank and Gerard walked through silently, occasionally looking through windows of shops. Gerard asked to go in the art store, he needed supplies- for what wasn’t specified- and then they went to the music store. Frank was considering buying a new guitar but he needed to save money for the baby so he had to hold off buying one for a while.

Eventually Frank’s stomach started growling making the smaller man blush at the noise. Gerard giggled when he heard, even over the noise of the mall.

“Sorry. Baby must be hungry.” Frank said and Gerard’s smile softened slightly at the mention of his unborn child. Frank almost felt jealous, _almost_.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a pretzel.” Gerard said and before Frank could refuse be grabbed his tattooed hand and dragged him through the mall, towards the pretzel stand.

“Better?” Gerard asked after he bought them both pretzels. Frank made a happy noise, unable to talk with almost half the giant pretzel stuffed in his mouth. Gerard smiled before taking a big bite of his own making Frank release a muffled laugh, covering his mouth with his hand so no bits of food fly from his mouth. That would have been embarrassing.

They finished their food quickly and resumed their journey around the mall. When Frank saw Hot Topic he couldn’t help but go in, it was like a sirens call. He was unable to ignore it.

As Frank browsed through the clothes Gerard stood next to him patiently. He looked around the store before he smiled. Frank raised a questioning eyebrow at the older man.

“I worked in this store just before I went to college.” Gerard explains and Frank nods, mouthing out an ‘oh’.

“It was the only store that would take me but that doesn’t surprise me honestly. Hey there’s my face!” Gerard suddenly rushes to the other side and Frank follows after curiously.

And sure enough, they find a row of shirts with Gerard’s face and Gerard’s album cover. There was even one with his signature. Frank couldn’t help but notice that it spelt ‘sex’ when upside down. It was also then that Frank remembered that Gerard was infact famous. And he was having his baby.

Before Frank could get lost in a whirlwind of anxious and worrying thoughts, Gerard suggests they leave. Frank just nods, pretending to not let his thoughts get the better of him.

Gerard realises that Frank had something on his mind bothering him, so he suggests they leave. Gerard decides he will buy Italian food tonight to cheer Frank up. That normally did the trick according to Mikey.

“Mummy! Look Gerard Way!” Calls a young voice. Gerard and Frank both turn to the voice and see a blonde boy, looking around 10 years old, rushing towards them with his frazzled looking mother following quickly behind. Gerard looks at Frank and winks before looking back at the boy.

“Hey there, buddy.” Gerard greets and kneels down to the boy’s height when he stops infront of them.

“Hey Mr Gerard! I’m a really big fan!” The boy says loudly, grinning with some of his teeth missing. The mother catches up to them, looking embarrassed at her sons antics.

“I’m so sorry Mr Way-” The mother starts apologising but Gerard just waves her off with a kind smile. He turns back to the grinning boy and signs the piece of paper handed to him.

“Thank you so much Mr Gerard!” The boy all but squeals, clutching the paper to his chest.

“No problem buddy. Wanna hug?” Gerard asks and giggles when the boy frantically nods, rushing into his idols arms.

The mother and son leave after that, having also taken a photo together and thoroughly satisfied. Gerard turns to Frank once he gets up from his kneeling position to find the smaller man smiling fondly in his direction.

“What ya smiling at Mr?” Gerard jokes and walks up to Frank. Frank just keeps smiling and shakes his head in dismissal.

“Nothing.” He says softly and then lets Gerard lead him out of the mall by the hand.


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob returns and he confesses things to Frank. DRAMA ASSURED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly im so so so sorry for such a late update! I just started college and I was so tired after every day so I never had the time to update but its been a week and im settled enough to carry on writing! Sorry again!
> 
> Secondly, would anyone be interested in a Titanic AU Frerard. It will be heavily off the movie although things will be changed and im writing it as I watch movie scenes. I even have the script and everything. I've already done some art and im not sure if anyone would be into that. It will be long and only one chapter worth but ya know and yes Gerard is Jack meaning he will die along with Mikey but its titanic so don't expect a happy ending for the couple. So yeah let me know!

A few days after the trip to the mall, Bob returns home. Frank, at the time, was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard the sound of keys in the door. He knew it wasn’t Gerard or Mikey because they hadn’t told him they were coming round, which meant it could have been only one other person.

He jumped off of the couch just as Bob entered the apartment. Bob stopped in his tracks when he saw the smaller man standing there, looking in his direction. He was hoping Frank was round Mikey’s when he came back, he wasn’t ready to see him yet.

Nothing was said for some time, the two men just stood there looking at each other before Frank broke into a short run and jumped at Bob, hugging the taller man. Bob instantly put his arms around Frank, never being able to reject his hugs. He heard muffled sobs from where Frank’s head was buried in his chest.

“Y-you came back!” Frank all but wailed and Bob felt like an asshole for disappearing. Frank and Bob were close so of course Frank would be upset at Bob’s reaction.

“W-why w-were you g-gone for so long?” Frank sniffled as he pulled away from Bob. He looked extremely tired which made Bob feel even guiltier. He sighed and looked down at Frank, he deserved an explanation. He just wished it wasn’t one that could ruin their friendship.

“Let’s sit on the couch so I can explain.” Bob suggests softly and Frank nods, wiping at his face to get rid of the wetness. When they sit, they face each other. Frank looks at Bob with big expectant eyes when he doesn’t say anything for a few moments. Eventually Bob starts talking.

“Frankie… Look I know this won’t be returned and I don’t want this to ruin our friendship…” Bob starts, Frank’s expression changes to one of confusion, “I… have been in love with you since day one and when you said you were pregnant with Gerard’s baby… I got upset and jealous. It was wrong of me to run away like that and leave you worried.”

Bob expects a punch or disgust from the smaller man but his eyes widen when he feels two arms wrap around his neck. He hugs Frank back before he pulls away from Bob.

“I’m so sorry you had to feel that way! I never even knew… I’m so so sorry Bobert.” Frank sniffs again when his eyes water. Hormones; Bob reminds himself.

“It’s okay, Frankie. I know you don’t feel the same and I don’t want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship. I’m sorry I took off like that and reacted like an asshole, after thinking it through im really happy for you and Gerard.” Bob says and Frank knows he means it. Frank leaps at Bob again in a hug but looks down when he feels Bob’s hand on his stomach. It grew over the past week since he was almost 3 months pregnant.

Frank pulls away from the hug and smiles down at the hand that rests on his stomach.

“Im really happy for you.” Bob says softly before retreating his hand. Frank smiles up at him again and wipes away a few tears that escape.

After that things go okay again. Gerard was weary at first, not trusting Bob around Frank if he was temperamental but they seemed to work things out.

Bob was shocked to find out that pretty much everyone but Frank knew about how he felt for the short tattooed man and they all forgave him for being an asshole. Bob even had a word with Gerard about not fucking up what he had and Gerard assured him he wouldn’t dare.

Frank finally slept through the night after that, feeling happy and content.


	15. It's Bye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, Frank knew it was going to happen. He just wished it was later rather than sooner. Gerard was leaving for a week or so to go back to New York. His Manager called him to let him know there was a gallery event that he could in no way miss. Gerard seemed very reluctant to leave but he couldn’t avoid it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure about this update PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!
> 
> Also sorry for the late update I've been busy with college :)

**_Tuesday 15th June 2004_ **

Sooner or later, Frank knew it was going to happen. He just wished it was later rather than sooner. Gerard was leaving for a week or so to go back to New York. His Manager called him to let him know there was a gallery event that he could in no way miss. Gerard seemed very reluctant to leave but he couldn’t avoid it.

Frank drove to Mikey’s house and when he entered the house he was met with the sight of Gerard and his bags packed by his feet. He felt his eyes sting, fucking hormones, and he caressed his stomach lightly. It soothed him, he couldn’t wait until the baby could kick.

Gerard looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Frank walk in, hand on his slightly raised tummy. It was an adorable sight to him and he felt warmed by it.

“You’re leaving already?” Frank asked, his voice shook slightly and if Gerard hadn’t paid attention he wouldn’t have caught it but he did. His face softened when he saw Frank had tears in his eyes.

“Yeah… Mikey’s just making me a coffee mug to go and then I’m going. But it’s only for a week then I’ll me right back here.” Gerard said in reassurance and walked over to the smaller man to wrap his arms around him. Frank sniffled into Gerard’s shoulder and hugged back. He knew he was being silly but he was going to miss the older man a lot. They have grown close in the small amount of time Gerard spent in New Jersey.

Mikey walked into the room and sighed when he saw Frank was holding back his tears. He cleared his throat lightly and Gerard looked up but didn’t let go of Frank until Mikey held his coffee cup up to him.

Frank wiped at his eyes when he was released and exhaled deeply. He knew his friends would try and keep him as occupied as possible whilst Gerard was gone. God, he made it sound like they were a couple, which they weren’t. Sadly.

What made it worse was Frank had an appointment for his next ultra-scan during the time Gerard was in New York but since the dates crossed over he had to book it for when he came back. Gerard wasn’t expecting him to do that and was extremely touched when Frank told him.

Gerard looked at his watch and sighed. Mikey clapped him on the back, never liking his brother leaving and Frank felt his bottom lip wobble slightly. Seriously, hormones were bitches.

They walked out to Gerard’s car and Mikey helped him put his bags in the trunk. The journey was about 2 hours with little to no traffic so it wasn’t an extremely long journey. He would make it just after noon.

Gerard gave Mikey a hug before turning to Frank who gave him a watery smile. Gerard wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him into his chest, loving that he was finally taller than someone, Mikey decided to be a douche and grow a few more inches than him. He also loved the feeling of Frank in his arms, he felt like he was protecting the smaller man and his unborn child.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Promise to stay out of trouble and look after the little one while I’m not here?” Gerard pulled Frank away from him to see his face and Frank smiled up at him slightly.

“I promise to stay out of trouble and look after the little one. Promise to call when you get there?” Frank asked quietly and his smile grew when Gerard promised to call him.

Before Frank knew it Gerard was hopping in his car and driving away, he watched as the car grew smaller and smaller until it was gone altogether. Mikey put his arms around Frank and pulled him into a hug, which the smaller man gladly accepted.

“Wanna eat ice cream and watch Nightmare before Christmas?” Mikey offered and Frank nodded, a smile growing on his face again.

“Hell yeah, I’ll never say no to NMBC.” Frank giggled and let Mikey lead him into the house.


	16. Panic! At The apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, pain, blood and ice cream?  
> I need to improve my summarisation skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly I realised this chapter is short but I couldn't really add much into it but the next might be longer.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for so long, ive had a lot of assignments for college to do lately but took some time to update since I realised I hadn't don't that in a while.  
> Hope people are still reading this haha.  
> Thank you for your patience. :)

The next few days after Gerard went back to New York, Frank spent his time laying on his couch eating Ice Cream and dry cereal. It was getting warmer throughout the day as it was near summer and spending most of his time in his apartment meant it got almost uncomfortably hot but Frank would rather that then go outside so he just cranked up the AC.

He didn’t have to go to work for a few hours yet so he put on a movie and snuggled under a warm blanket. He wasn’t sulking, no matter what Mikey said. He refused to believe he was sulking because Gerard had to go. He was just having a few lazy days and denied to listen when Mikey had said that most of his days were lazy.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie though, he was busy texting Gerard. He only had a few moments spare throughout the day but whenever he did he checked in on Frank and Mikey instantly. It was mostly checking on what he was eating, checking if he had smoked- which he hadn’t since he found out he was carrying another life thank you very much- and saying that he missed Frank and he would be back soon.

He was alone in the apartment, Bob was helping out a friend by drumming for their band so he was busy a lot lately. Frank assumed Mikey was at home and his mother was out with her friends. So of course it would have to be when Frank is totally alone when he starts getting stomach cramps. Painful ones.

He squirmed when the first round of pain shot through his lower torso. He rubbed his hand on his slightly raised stomach- it wasn’t that noticeable since he was only 3 months pregnant but if you focused on it you could tell, as a way to try and sooth the pain, although it didn’t work. Frank decided to ignore it for now and focus back on the film and his ice cream since Gerard was too busy to text again. Ignoring it may have been the wrong thing to do.

Throughout the duration of the film the pain kept building, Frank frowned and squirmed until the pain died down a bit. He didn’t really want to go to the hospital again since it was the reason he was pregnant- although he’s seeing the happier side of things now, Frank is still mad- but as another shot of pain ran through him, he realised he may not have a choice.

His eyes widened when he felt something wet soak through his underwear. Had he just peed himself without realising?

He placed down his ice cream and pushed the blanket off of him before carefully standing up from the couch. He quickly made his way to the toilet and then gently pulled down his jeans and underwear.

What he found made his breath hitch and panic coil in his chest. There was a blood stain at the back of his underwear and more was dripping down his thighs.

Well, shit.

 


	17. Pick Up The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank calls Mikey and is taken to hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so sorry after all the confusion from last chapter. I thought I missed a chapter because my plan didn't match my story but then I realised I changed the story because the plan was boring in some places. 
> 
> Also disclaimer- nothing bad happens to the baby, it does survive.

Frank’s breathing started quickening at the sight of blood in his underwear, he stood there staring at it. Feeling more blood drip down his legs. That was most definitely not good. Not at all.

A shot of pain in his stomach finally brought him out of his thoughts. Fuck, he was alone in his apartment. Frank quickly remembered that his phone was in the back pocket of his jeans and reached down to pull it out.

More pain in his lower torso made his legs give out from underneath him. He whimpered in pain. Frank crawled across the floor and reached where his phone was, it had been knocked out of his hands when he had fallen.

Shit, he had to call someone. His first instinct was to call his mother but it went straight to voicemail, meaning she was still out with her friends. He wanted to call Gerard but he was in New York meaning it would be pointless.

He next called Bob hoping he wouldn’t be doing anything for the band at that moment but after ringing it went to voicemail, meaning he wasn’t with his phone or couldn’t hear it ringing. Frank cursed under his breath as he looked at the mess around him.

Frank took a deep breath and cringed at the pain again. He couldn’t clean himself up or pull up his jeans due to the pain and awkward position he was sitting in meaning blood was getting on the floor. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Mikey’s number, hoping to god he would answer.

Turns out the world didn’t hate him entirely as Mikey picked up after five rings.

“Yeah, Frankie?” Mikey answered in a bored tone, well that was his normal tone really. Frank whimpered before speaking, tears were dripping down his face by this point.

“M-Mikey, I need you to come over.” Frank sniffled. It would make more sense for him to call an ambulance but he knew calling Mikey would get him there quicker. That seemed to get Mikey’s attention, he sounded worried as he next spoke.

“Frankie? Are you alright? What happened?” Frank could hear Mikey grabbing his keys and running out of his house, obviously already making his way to Frank’s apartment.

“T-There was p-pain and th-then b-blood. Mikey somethings wrong!” Frank was wailing now, panic finally setting in. His baby! He set his phone to loudspeaker and placed it on the ground next to him. He grabbed a toilet roll and used some tissue to clean himself up, not caring about the floor.

Mikey was speaking, soothing words to stop Frank’s panicking but Frank wasn’t listening as he carefully stood up and pulled his jeans and underwear up as gently as he could, he didn’t bother buttoning his jeans up. He grabbed his phone and heard Mikey say he was running up the stairs to Frank’s apartment.

As Frank waddles into the living room, the door bursts open and Mikey rushes in looking pale and panicked. He sees Frank and the blood that was soaked through his jeans and freezes in place. Frank croaked out his name which seemed to snap Mikey out of it.

“We need to get you to the hospital. Now.” Mikey said firmly and strode over to Frank, picking him up bridal style without another word. Frank was too tired to do anything other than wrap an arm over Mikey’s bony shoulders. Mikey obviously didn’t care about the blood in that moment, he normally hated blood.

Mikey was normally weak and not at all strong enough to carry Frank, it was normally Ray or Bob who carried him around by his request but in that moment adrenaline must have kicked in for the younger Way brother.

“It’ll be okay Frankie, stay with me. Stay with me.” Frank could hear Mikey’s words fading and realised his vision had gone fuzzy. Finally, after some resistance, he allowed unconsciousness to pull him under with the sound of Mikey’s panicked pleading echoing in the distance. Finally it all faded, darkness and silence welcoming Frank.


	18. Please Let My Family Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey bit his lip as he thought of his brother, he was obviously going to call the older Way but he dreaded to hear his reaction. Gerard tended to blame himself, even for things he had no control over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ho ho freakarinos! So this is what I did at 2 am last night and remembered to upload it to help all those dying from the suspense lol  
> Love you all, comments are very much welcome.

Mikey bursts through the Hospital doors, holding an unconscious and worryingly pale, slightly pregnant Frank. His abrupt entrance seems to gain the doctors and nurses attention because it didn’t take them long to grab him from Mikey’s arms and wheel him off to a room.

Mikey didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just stood in the middle of the waiting room, blood smears over him and mild shock finally spreading through his system.

A doctor came over to him finally after what seemed like forever- but in reality was probably only 10 minutes, Mikey realised it was Doctor Lee, Frank’s second doctor during his pregnancy. She was holding a clipboard and had her black hair held up in a bun by two pencils.

“Hello again Mr Way, can you tell me what happened?” She asks softly and Mikey slumps against the nearest wall, adrenaline rushing out of his body after all the commotion. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed his thick glasses further up his nose.

“I got a call from Frankie and he was in hysterics. I came as fast as I could and when I got to his apartment, I picked him up but he passed out in my arms!” Mikey could feel panic rise up within him when he suddenly thought of his niece or nephew.

“Oh god is my niece or nephew going to be okay?!” Mikey asked Dr Lee in a strained voice and she guided him over to one of the chairs as they were in the waiting room of the hospital. She didn’t seem too worried about what was happening but Mikey could still see that she was concerned with the situation.

“From what we have gathered at the moment from Frank’s condition is that the baby is in no danger at this present time.” Dr Lee explains softly, knowing it was okay to tell Mr Way this information as she was informed to do so by Mr Iero in their first appointment if a situation did occur.

Once Mikey heard those words his whole body seemed to slump over in relief but that relief didn’t last long, he straightened up again and looked at the doctor with worry before asking, “What about Frank?”

Dr Lee sighed but didn’t seem immensely worried for the young male.

“We need to do some more checks before we are sure what has happened, until then why don’t you contact the father? I’m sure he will want to know what has happened.” She patted his shoulder gently before saying, “You did the right thing not waiting for an ambulance.” And with that Dr Lee gracefully swept away, back to Frank’s room.

Mikey bit his lip as he thought of his brother, he was obviously going to call the older Way but he dreaded to hear his reaction. Gerard tended to blame himself, even for things he had no control over. Nonetheless Mikey retrieved his phone from his back pocket and dialled his brother’s number, hoping to which ever deity that was listening that his brother would answer.

After six rings Gerard picked up the phone.

“Hey Mikey I need to call you back, I’m about to enter the galler-” His brother started but Mikey cut him off quickly.

“Gee, I don’t care if you have something important to attend to because this is way more important! You need to get your ass home _now_ because Frank is currently in hospital!” Mikey rushed out and there was a few seconds pause- obviously Gerard needed time before he realised what Mikey had said- before his big brother answered.

“Wait what?! Mikey slow down. What’s happened to Frankie?” Gerard sounded panicked but his tone remained firm. Mikey sighed and started explaining what had happened.

“Frankie called me and he was panicking, saying something about blood and pain. I went to his apartment to find him standing wearing bloody jean. He passed out when I picked him up. I’m at the hospital now, I took him here knowing waiting for an ambulance would take too much time.” He heard Gerard’s breath hitch on the other end, knowing his brother heard him clearly this time.

“Fuck, Frankie… Is our baby okay? Is Frankie okay?” Gerard asked in a rush, the sound of murmurs and then running footsteps on the other end of the line letting Mikey know his brother was leaving the gallery- hopefully coming straight home.

“Dr Lee said the baby is fine but she didn’t say anything on how Frankie was doing but she didn’t seem too concerned.” Mikey said, trying to be reassuring but he knew there was little use.

“Okay I’m taking a taxi straight back to Jersey, I’ll be there in a couple of hours. See you soon Mikes.” Gerard practically babbled before he hung up. Mikey flipped his phone shut and tucked it back in his pocket before remembering he had to call Frankie’s mother and the guys since they had work soon. He thought about calling his parents aswell but then remembered that they were yet to be informed about their grandchild. Gerard would tell them in his own time.

After several calls to Linda and the guys- who had all picked up- Mikey sat back and rubbed his hands over his face, after removing his glasses of course.

He hated waiting and although he could normally keep it together, he couldn’t help but let all his emotions show in his facial expressions and body language. He leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling he whispered to it as if telling it a secret.

“Please let my family be okay.”


	19. Relief (You Can Breath Now, Trust Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Frank in a cold hospital bed alone is distressing enough but the sight of a mother crying for her child is enough to bring tears of his own to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know its a short chapter and im sorry, really but im sick atm and along with two assignments and preparing TO MEET DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL I think this is the best I can do for the moment.   
> Enjoy and I hope this new chapter relieves people of their worries :)

Heart pounding and thighs burning from the run from the cab, Gerard bursts through the hospital entrance. He turns wildly, spotting his younger brother sitting on a hospital chair, wearing an anxious expression on his young face.

Gerard sprints over to the younger Way and Mikey jumps from his chair when he sees Gerard, they meet in the middle and collide in a much needed hug. Gerard practically melts in his brother’s embrace, his brother always having a calming effect on him.

“Oh thank god, you’re here! We’ve been asking the nurses and doctors for news but nothing has been said yet.” Mikey says with a shaky voice. When they pull from each other’s embrace, that’s when Gerard notices they aren’t the only ones in the waiting room for Frankie.

Linda, Ray, Bob, Dewees and Brian are all there aswell. Ray has his arm wrapped around Linda, trying to comfort the crying woman and Brian and Dewees are trying to comfort a distraught looking Bob. Linda looks up and catches Gerard’s eye. Mikey quickly steps back from his brother as the small woman launches herself at him, sobbing into Gerard’s shoulder. He almost falls back but manages to gain balance before rubbing soothing circles in Linda’s back.

“Oh Gerard! Our poor Frankie is all alone in there and we don’t even know what’s wrong!” Linda weeps and Gerard has to hold back his own tears. The thought of Frank in a cold hospital bed alone is distressing enough but the sight of a mother crying for her child is enough to bring tears of his own to the surface. He blinks them back, determined to be strong.

In that moment Frank’s doctor appears and walks over to them. Ray gently takes Linda from Gerard and they all gather round Dr Lee. She looks a little tired but other than that, she looks pleased. She clears her throat and begins talking.

“Well, I will happily announce that Mr Iero and the baby are both fine. Absolutely no damage done to either of them.” She announces happily and everyone’s shoulders sag and collective sighs of relief are heard- along with Linda’s soft crying.

“So what happened?” Gerard can’t help but question, wanting to know what happened to his baby and his- Frankie...what happened to Frankie. De Lee looks down at her clipboard and flips through a few pages before answering.

“Well it turns out Frank was Spotting,” She says and explains before anyone can question it, “Spotting is rather like a period, it is quite common in women in the early stages of pregnancy. However, Frank’s was more severe as he is a male. His organs and hips were shifting slightly as he has hit his 3 month period in the pregnancy.”

Gerard and the others nod and think through everything the doctor had just said. So Frankie had a horrible period? Gerard feels something uncoil from his stomach once his mind finally processes the doctor’s news.

“So, Frank is now allowed visitors but only a couple at a time. Who would like to see him first?” Dr Lee announces and Linda steps forward and grabs Gerard’s hand, pulling him with her. Seems like she made the decision.

“Wonderful. Follow me.” Dr Lee smiles at Linda and Gerard before turning and walking in the direction of Frank’s room. Gerard looks over his shoulder and smiles at the guys before he walks with Linda, still hand in hand.


	20. So, It's a Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says in the title basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly I would like to say a HUGE sorry to everyone who is still possibly reading this or waiting for a new chapter. I've been really busy lately but I decided to finally get off my arse and finish this chapter.   
> I would like to say a BIG BIG BIG thank you to everyone who has commented and especially to Wendy P for your comments, they really helped give me that final boost of motivation.   
> I cant promise that the next chapter is soon but I hope it wont be as long as 3 months like last time, oops. Again sorry. :))

A couple of days later, Frank was released from the hospital. He hated lying in that bed, he was alone at night with the sounds of the hospital which made sleeping even harder. Everyone visited for as long as they were allowed, Gerard always being the most reluctant to leave the smaller man.

Frank was just relieved that his baby was okay. When he had woken up, he panicked when he realised he was in a hospital bed. Thankfully, Dr Lee had come in and comforted him- telling him what had happened whilst he was unconscious. Frank didn’t know what he would do if he had lost his little bug.

Gerard was having similar thoughts. He was relieved that his baby and Frankie were okay but that didn’t mean he didn’t have other thoughts crowding his mind. Visiting Frankie, seeing him alone and so small in that hospital bed- well, he started thinking.

He was sick of not knowing what to call Frankie. Calling him the mother of his child felt weird since Frankie wasn’t actually a female- they should discuss titles later- and he didn’t like not being able to call Frankie his. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and go out with him.

The scare of possibly losing his baby and Frankie opened his eyes, he was in love with the small tattooed man and not just because of their baby growing inside of him. He got to know Frankie and in under three months he was already besotted. He didn’t know if Frankie felt the same way though.

Luckily for Frank, he wasn’t kept in hospital for too long. Just a few more days. Frank was happy to be going, he was about to lose his mind stuck in that bed. The nurses never allowed him to move that often and Frank hated being still. He had to move around and do things. His teachers hated him for it in high school.

Gerard is the first to offer to take Frank home. After what had happened, he needed to be close to Frankie and his baby. Everyone understood that so let them have their bonding moment. It was important to Gerard.

Frank noticed Gerard was acting as if Frank was made of broken glass. He understood and was flattered by the sentiment but he wasn’t a flower. He had been in enough mosh pits to stand almost anything.

“Gerard, I’m not going to break you know.” Frank finally says when Gerard doesn’t cuddle him like he usually does. He’s only holding the smaller man gently.

Gerard blushes when he realises what he’s doing, “Sorry. It’s just… After the past few days…” Gerard trails off. Unsure what to say but Frank understands luckily.

“Hey. Gee, it’s okay. The baby and I are fine. I’m not going anywhere.” Frank tries to reassure and finally Gerard tightens his hold on the tattooed man. He sighs into the others hair.

“I know. It just got me thinking…” Gerard blushes and doesn’t finish his sentence and Frank raises a curious eyebrow.

“About what?” He asks and startles a little when Gerard pulls away from him only to take both of his hands and look at him with an earnest expression.

“Okay, I’m just gunna come out and say it. These last few days have been hell. I’ve been so worried for both you and our baby. It made me realise how much you mean to me aswell as our child. So… I want us to be more than friends. More than people brought together by an accidental but amazing baby. Will you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?” Gerard all but rambles and Frank can’t help but giggle at the flustered man. Gerard’s face is bright red as he looks at Frank, awaiting his answer. To his relief Frank nods almost frantically and leaps at Gerard, knocking them both back on the sofa.

“Of course I’ll go out with you, loser. We may be doing this a bit backwards but yes, I’d love to.” Frank says and pecks Gerard’s still red cheek.


End file.
